Yakuza 4 Hostesses
The link to the archived version of this full thing (with all the answers/choices) is HERE - please restore it to this page. What can you say about the hostesses in Yakuza 4? There are 10 of them in total. Three of them you have to train at Elise as Shun Akiyama in Hostess Maker. The other 7 are available from the 2 clubs Jewel, and Shine. Only Akiyama, Tanimura and Kiryu use the hostesses joke about Saejima here. If you want to pass the Hostess challenge then you are going to have to talk to these women and learn to respond to them in kind. You can buy them gifts, food and drink to get them onside, but the whole process is quite expensive at the beginning of the game. Probably best to leave this until later on in Part 4 when you don't have to worry about money. Jewel hostesses * Noa Mizutani * Erena Aihara * Chihiro Ikki * Maya Mori Shine hostesses * Rio * Himeka Kawasaki * Shizuka Saito Preparation for the Hostesses # Get a copy of Naimaga from MEB # Get some of the gear that stops hostesses disliking you for wearing the wrong thing Popularity Bracelet and Charisma Ring are universally popular. # To find out what the information that hostesses might be interested in:- * Visit Club Asia and watch a dance * Listen to the two girls, Megu and Aya on the junction of Pink Alley and Senryo Avenue talking about Ameba Pigg * Listen to the girl and boy leant against the cinema in Theater Square talking about Ameba Pigg * Listen to a couple in Millennium Tower North opposite MEB talking about Ameba Pigg * Listen to the two guys on Nakamichi Street outside El Dorado talking about 777 . * Listen to two hostesses opposite Kotobuki Drugs talking about 777 * Listen to the two guys near the counter in Volcano talk about 777. * Listen to the couple outside Yunosono Hot Springs * Listen to the "Paranormal Buff" in the Underground Mall talk about ghosts from Part 1 Chapter 3 after meeting Lily to get her clothes. * Inside MEB a Senior and Junior golfer talk about girls playing golf on Golf Dates. * Eat at Kanrai three times to hear about Liver * Eat at Sushi Gin three times to hear about Sweet Sake Charges Shine and Jewel * Cover charge 8,400 single session; 16,800 double session (7,400 and 14,800 with Naimaga) * Hostess selection charge 3,150 * Food / drink charge (cost of item) * Service charge 3,150 Elise * Cover charge 5,000 single session; 10,000 double session (4,000 and 5,000 with Naimaga) * Hostess selection charge 1,000 * Food / drink charge (cost of item) * Service charge 1,000 Reward After getting the 7 hostesses to 20 hearts you should receive a message from Bob Utsunomiyasaying you are the "Emperor of the Night". Go to Naomi's Palace to collect the Mallet of Luck. Sources * Points awarded for answers RyuuGaGotoku4 Japanese wiki * Images: Saint ISM and andriasang.com * Guidance on a few of the hostesses questions James blog Gallery 5454091612_31a5de4741_b.jpg Category:Yakuza 4 Walkthroughs Category:Yakuza 4 Hostesses